Secret life
by in your dreams as well
Summary: It was finally time she took revenge on those people who pushed her aside and called her weak.It was time he revenged his brother death.Will they find out about eachothers plans will they come together and find hidden feelings or stay in the dark sasuhina
1. Chapter 1

It has been a year, since the Fourth Shinobi World War. Everybody's lives have gone back to normal, well so it appears. The attack has taken a toll on a certain person. You may know her as the little shy, unconfident Hinata Hyuuga but let that be in the past.

There is a new Hinata Hyuuga, she is a manipulating snake, putting on a shy mask when underneath it, there is a whole new person.

Nobody saw it coming they had no clue what so ever.

But the question is how did this shy unconfident Hinata Hyuuga turned into such an influential and demanding person.

(Flash back) A week after the attack

Naruto and Sakura were sitting in Ichiraku, enjoying a quiet lunch. Naruto had been pondering on a few things in his mind and the first in his list was Sakura,

"I have something to ask you.'' Said Naruto

''Yea? What is it Naruto''. Sakura asked looking at him with her emerald eyes

''Well I was wondering if ...ummmmm will you go out with me'' He asked shyly looking away from the pink beauty in front of him.

''Alright I'll go out with you.'' Sakura smiled at him giving him a kiss on the cheek making him yelp with enjoy. After his sudden shout of enjoyment Sakura started to laugh at him and soon he joined her, laughing heartedly.

Unknown to them Hinata was passing by and overheard the conversation. She felt heartbroken that the guy she cared so much about didn't feel the same way she does for him, the guy that gave her all the confidence through her life betrayed her like this. 'Why?' she thought with tears brimming her opal eyes 'Why must I be the one that always ends up hurt? Why can't I accept that he will never like me back?' her thoughts were irrational and her only reaction to this situation was running from the couple.

She began running towards the forest. Trees passed her like blurs of greens, she didn't know how long or how fast she was running until her legs gave out and fell on the lushes green earth, splotching her face with mud from the ground, she just curled up and started to sob quietly to herself.

''Why do you cry child?'' A deep voice asked erupting from the bushes nearby.

Hinata gasped and looked up. There stood a man in his early 20s. He had deep gray eyes black spiky hair everywhere with bangs covering his left eye. He has a right piercing in his right eyebrow with a smirk on his lips.

''W-why do you c-care?'' She stuttered fearing the man in front of her.

''I don't, I just want you to get out of my territory.'' He looked at her with boredom.

''Fine I'll l-leave'' She sniffed trying to get up

When Hinata stood up ready to leave, her legs suddenly gave out from all the soreness. Crying in pain, she lay curled up sobbing once more. The stranger just stood there watching her in amusement.

''Ugh...just tell me what's wrong and I'll try to help you.'' He sighed in frustration because she was too stubborn to speak.

''Kill me.'' Hinata whispered, she just wanted to end her misery even if it's by the hands of a stranger. He just smirked at her reaction; she was just too amusing for him.

''Why should I do that now?'' He snorted.

''P-please just end my m-misery everything I do is u-useless. My family h-hates me for being w-weak and a burden to the clan. I do nothing but h-hold my teammates back in m-missions. Not to mention my long time c-crush doesn't even know I exist. Even after I jumped in f-front of Pain for him.'' She pleaded, looking in his grey eyes, just begging him to kill her.

'' Know what you are not why you want to die. You are weak because you want to end your life like some pathetic loser. You are better than that, I know since it's all written in your eyes" he blinked slowly and concentrated in her beautiful moonstone eyes.

Hinata looked down in shame, she couldn't win over this guy, he wouldn't kill her and end her depressing life.

''No but...I just-'' Trying to give him any reason to kill her.

''STOP'' He yelled again interrupting her pathetic excuses.

''Don't you want those people who hurt you to pay for what they did to you.'' He hissed narrowing his eyes on Hinata

''I'm not strong enough'' She said quietly, sniffing.

''I'll make you strong'' His voice was cold, out of emotion, making Hinata feel a chill down her spine.

''All you have to do is take my hand and promise to stay loyal to me.'' He smirked, handing Hinata a hand so she could stand up.

"If you accept, you will become strong, you will do anything and everything I say, when I say jump. You say how high will not hold back what so ever! You will become my student and part of my property". He smiled sadistically picking her up with ease

''I-I don't think'' Stuttering all over again, now standing on her feet

''They will regret calling u weak!'' He sneered and frowned at her stubbornness

She stayed silent scared to anger him again.

''What do you say?'' He stated in a gentler voice

"I-I accept'' She stuttered a bit, but her eyes held determination.

''Good, we'll start with your stutter, repeat after me. 'I will become strong, I will make my sensei proud and I will make the village regret mistaking me as weak'.'' He spat the last word as if it's a bad taste in his mouth.

A few hours later he managed to make her stutter less.

''Come on. It's getting late.''

''What's your name?'' She secretly applauded herself for not stuttering.

''Sora.'' He smiled at his little toy.

''Where are we going?" She curiously looked around where they heading.

''Home,'' Sora smirked at that.

''W-what do you mean?'' Hinata was confused now, what did he mean by home.

''You are part of my property now. This will be your real home from now on. Of course you will be going back to your village and keep doing the things you used to do. I will see you after you training with your teammates and your father. You will come here every day unless you're on a mission and on missions I'll follow you and train you at night.'' He said walking in front of her.

''Alright Sora.'' Hinata felt bubbly after what he said, never in her life was there someone willing to train her and give a safe home, she felt happy for once.

Sora abruptly stopped in front of a huge mansion, it was beautiful, colored in white and gold and it was even bigger than the Hokage tower. The front of the house was designed with flowers and surrounded a huge lake, everything looked magical and Hinata couldn't take her eyes of her new beautiful home.

''Nobody can see this house unless I let them. Let's go inside,'' He gestured her to follow him.

The inside of the house was amazing. It was decorated with dark furniture with all different types of rooms. There were 2 master bedrooms and 4 guest rooms, a library, an office, an indoor training ground, a game room and even a tattoo and piercing room, which was odd for Hinata.

Sora entered one of the guest rooms and motioned for Hinata to follow.

''This will be your room until further notice. When you manage to complete every task l give you, you will have the privilege of accommodating the other master room as a reward.'' Sora started walking out of her room.

''Wait.'' Hinata called out to him. He stopped walking,

"Yeah Hinata... what is it?''

''Thank you for doing this for me...l promise I won't let you down.'' She smiled brightly

''I know you won't,'' He smirked leaving her in the room.


	2. Chapter 2

A month later Hinata managed to complete her "mission". Of course she still stutters from time to time but it was slowly starting to vanish, fortunately for her.

But when Sora hears her little stutter, she must pay the consequence, a severe punishment.

The punishments were illusions that you can't slip away from. It was just impossible to break free.

These illusions driven people to insanity, even if some survived eventually they met the grave.

Sora had put Hinata through her worst nightmares, they were flashes of her getting kicked out of the clan by her father, beaten by him and laughed at because of her uselessness.

She felt heartbroken. She felt weak, and a new feeling started to bubble through her heart. Hatred. She felt like she had to get those people, let them pay for what they turned her to. A monster, a killing machine. They will pay the consequences of underestimating her. Especially the Hyuugas.

Pay back is a bitch and karma is one too.

For her last stutter Sora had cast the illusion for 12 hours straight. It was an unbearable pain, but she went through it.

''I was going easy on you, but don't think it will always be like this." Sora's emotionless voice rang in her ears as she lay curled up on the floor, trying to endure the pain.

She rocked back and forth crying, trying to shake off the illusion away, it seemed so real.

Unbelievable.

But the illusions made her emotionally stronger; they had numbed her brain, no more pain. She felt great gratitude towards Sora for that. The illusions were part of her training of course. Sora replayed each scene repeatedly so her brain doesn't register the pain, only the hatred.

Every second she spent with Sora she becomes stronger. He made her into his own personal toy.

A toy only he can use.

Back at the village she was a whole new person, a weak, stuttering idiot that everyone shunned away.

She hated every moment she spent with her family, she couldn't take it anymore. The temptation of breaking her mask and killing them mercilessly was so big, but she was so far from reaching her goal, a bit more time and it will be her turn to shun them away.

And when the time comes, it will be the time of her life. She can already imagine it, blood everywhere, bodies under her feet, her father on his knees pleading and begging for forgiveness and mercy on his cold cruel soul, and the little bitch she calls a sister will be by his side facing her wrath.

He will regret choosing Hanabi over her.

But that will be in the near future.

Right now all she has to do is worry about her training with Sora and nothing else.

Sora was never a joking man that was what she learned in the time she was with him. When he said he will never hold back on her like her teammates did, he was true to his word, she can feel all the bruises he left on her fragile body.

The training was rough and torturous none the less. But every time she would come close to his level, the next time they spar he'll be ten times stronger; it was like a never ending game of power.

If she failed a task the illusion will once more take over her mind, dreams and nightmares. And they will be much more traumatizing than before. The pain was just unbearable but Hinata took it all with open arms until she could feel no more, her body just took the pain with no more than a flinch and she would be fine continuing her battle. It was so unreal how she could endure the pain, not even the Kyuubi no Kitsune can do that.

With Sora there was no mercy.

No love.

No regret or forgiveness of any kind.

What was done is done and there was no going back.

She used to hate killing innocent people, but now it was just a routine. They were just useless souls that need to be taken care of. It wouldn't matter who the person was. It was their fault for crossing her path. That was what she kept telling herself 'Not my fault'.

As she made her way to the village she couldn't help but think of all the things that have happened lately.

Naruto and Sakura going out and STILL trying to bring Sasuke back.

"Seriously can't they understand that Uchiha doesn't want anything to do with them and this fucking village like who would? If I had the option I would have done the same thing" She grumbled as she walked through the forest.

"Hm? Is that so?" A sadist voice from above said.

That caught off her guard, hiding her emotions quickly, she looked above as the figure jumped down from the branch. 'Fuck...Oh well I could just eliminate him if he's a threat to my plans.' Smirking thinking how wonderful it would be smearing his blood on her hands.

She turned around slowly. Facing the dark figure, which turned to be none other than Sasuke Uchiha himself.

She smirked.

"It is." She whispered seductively

"Hn. Aren't you from the leaf village?" He asked looking at the headband that was wrapped around her slender arm

"In fact ...I am." She smirked looking at the symbol in disgust.

''What's your name?" Sasuke smirked as if knowing she'll give an answer straight away.

"I don't have to tell you anything." She said smiling at his surprised face.

''You will if you know what's good for you." He sneered at her.

"Oh...I know what's good for me alright. And just to make it clear... "She got closer to him and whispered in his ear, "I'm not the kind of person you should be messing with" nibbling it lightly.

"So you think you can threaten me that way? You got no idea what I can do to you." Sasuke glared at Hinata, 'Who does she think she is?' He thought feeling his brow twitch at the closeness of her body and her lips on his ear.

"Oh.. is that so, well crossing my path is your worst nightmare" she sneered lowly, sprawling her palms on his chest, he felt a tingly feeling in his stomach, waiting for what she'll do next, he closed his eyes enjoying the feeling of her hands roaming his chest, but what happened next was something he didn't expect. Hinata pushed him roughly that he ended up falling on his back.

"GOT THAT?" And her outburst was another surprise for him.

Sasuke stayed silent on the ground, for one he never felt humiliated in his life and second it was the first time that a woman rejected him so harshly.

His reaction made Hinata laugh innocently, "Never got rejected huh? Well there's always room for new experiences" Smiling cutely at him.

Sasuke was definitely scared shitless from this bipolar woman, encountering this exquisite woman dampened his mood; first she rejects him, then she insults him and now this. 'What's up with her?' He thought angrily standing up ready to give her a piece of his mind.

"He-" He was about to insult her when she instantly cut him off.

''Well if you don't mind amma leave now" She smirked at his priceless expression. Turning around to leave him, an arm reached out and caught her forearm before she disappeared.

Smirking wider, Hinata looked at him over her shoulder ''Can I help you?" She whispered lowering her eye lids.

"Who are you?" He whispered back, he had to find out who is this woman, never in his life had he encountered someone like her.

"That's for me to know and for you to find out." She laughed lightly slipping her forearm out of his grasp and disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Sasuke looked around frantically to find this amazing woman but no avail, she disappeared from his sight but that didn't stop him from thinking about her beautiful pale face.

''I'll find out. You'll see." He clutched his fists as the wind rushed past him; taking is words as a promise.

When Sasuke turned his heels taking his leave, still thinking about this enchanting woman, a figure re-appeared from the bush nearby, and the smirk was evident on his young slender face. For once everything was going according to plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Screams could be heard from the Hyuga compound, these agony screams were thought to be someone getting killed but in truth it was Hiashi thrusting his eldest daughter on the ground with a huge force.

Lying on the ground, sobbing those fake tears, she didn't feel a thing. Pain no longer existed in her world. The only pain she feels is when she trains with Sora, and he seems to increase the level of pain until it is numbed.

It is true that pain still exists, but if it wasn't deathly she can take whatever they had ready for her, it was like that a million Kunai can pierce her body but she won't even flinch to the pain, that's how unemotional she is now.

It is considered to be very inhuman. But that's how she was molded. Molded into perfection. Trained to be the best and only the best. Trained to not feel any kind of emotion in battle ever.

"Training is over." Hiashi said disgusted by how weak his heir was.

"A-alright father." Hinata replied in her sickly sweet fake voice.

"Hinata.. Meet me in my office in an hour." A frown crossed his face as he left her on the ground; his robes were ruffling on the ground behind him with each stride he took.

"H-hai." Hinata frowned, she was sick of his face. Standing up she walked normally to her room, no one was in the hallways so she didn't have to fake her pain, entering her lavish room, Hinata walked in her bathroom, she was in need of a bath because her father's scent was on her and she hates everything about that old bastard.

Stripping her clothes off her sweaty body, Hinata gently stepped in the bath tub filled with warm water, her body relaxed as she laid her head back on the edge of the bath tub thinking about her wonderful encounter with the avenger.

That was the first time she ever spoke to Sasuke. He interested her to say the least. There was something about him that drove her mind to him.

She didn't know what it was but she sure knew she wants to see him again; he is after all Konoha's heart throb.

'Oh dear Sasuke, get ready because I got myself a brand new toy and that toy appears to be none other than you.' She laughed quietly to herself as she lifted her hands scrubbing her soft skin.

After that relaxing bath, she got out wrapping a white fluffy towel round her petite body. Drying herself and dressing in her usual attire. Hinata walked out of her room, making her way his office and face the bastard she calls a father.

Standing in front of the huge double doors, she was disgusted how Hiashi took pride in his office, she was going to show him what pride meant soon, putting her shy mask on she knocked on the door quietly.

"Come in." her father's muffled voice echoed behind the doors.

"W-what is it f-father?" Hinata asked shyly walking in his smelling office, his scent was making her lose control, all she wants to do now is attack him and rip his cold heart out and Hinata isn't stupid, she knows why he is calling her but her shy persona involves playing dumb.

Sitting in his chair, he folded his hands and rested his chin on them looking at Hinata standing with cold eyes, "In a week you'll be handing your title to Hanabi. You'll also be getting the branch curse seal." Hiashi stated with a smirk.

Fake tears started to come out of her angry eyes. "B-but w-why... I-I have tried-" she stuttered, but deep down inside rage started to build up.

"Trying isn't enough Hinata. I need a strong heir not a weakling like you. You have brought shame to this family just by your existence. Can't you see Hanabi can bring so much more power than you? She's younger and yet you'll never be as strong as her. Now get out you filthy, unworthy lower branch member." Hiashi spoke with hatred in his eyes.

Hinata as in on cue cried louder and backed away. As she made her way out she saw Hanabi looking at her with a smirk on her lips, oh when the time comes she wont be smirking by her feet.

'You'll regret this Hanabi, Hiashi all of you. Just you wait. I'll make sure of that.' Swearing on vengeance she got out of that hatred place and made her way through the forest to her real home.

As she walked through the calm forest, feeling those same eyes on her she smirked, looks like her new toy decided to show his face after all.

"I'm not stupid. I know your there." Her voice was cold, this voice is her true self not that stuttering fool, it was the voice that Sora taught her and she'll never forget his favour.

With a smirk Sasuke came down from his hiding spot.

Facing him she smiled brightly and greeted him in a sickly sweet voice, "Hello" She giggled quietly.

Sasuke was surprised to say the least. For once he was clueless. He didn't know if she was faking it or not. The change of her tone was obvious, yes, but they seem so real Sasuke just didn't knew which one was faked.

"I'm so glad to see you again. I've been thinking about you, you know. And it has come to my attention that... Well your strong right? Everybody says you are but... It's not like it's true." Hinata grinned at his reaction. 'Just what I wanted.' She snickered inwardly, everything was falling in place.

"What?" Sasuke's smirk disappeared when she said that. 'Just who does she think she is? And... Did she just call me weak?' He gritted his teeth, no one called him weak and this girl isn't going to start it.

"Just who do you think you are? Let me clear a few things with you. First off, how dare you think I am weak? I'm not the one being dishonored by my family now am I?" He chuckled remembering all the information he found about this weakling.

Hinata faked shock "Oh really, that hurts you know" faking her hurt but what shocked Sasuke next when she ….. giggled?

Sasuke got irritated. 'Why is giggling? This not what she supposed to be! Isn't she weak? A failure? Pathetic? Like those records said?' he was confused were those false documents or did she forged them.

She stops the giggling now facing him with a monotone face.

"Well I see someone did their homework." She smirked at the confused Uchiha.

"What did you expect from a Uchiha?" he smirked back; a Uchiha always looks up the enemy so the second meet is for extermination.

"To be truthful, I expected just that." She smiled sweetly. A true smile to others but she knew better. She no longer held a real smile, but instead a cover up of what real smile would look like.

Sasuke was confused, lack of words he just 'hned' and turned his face to the right, not wanting to show his embarrassment.

"Look at me Sasuke." Hinata demanded, glaring at his action, he dared turning his face when she specifically wanted to read his eyes; she wanted to get out all his weaknesses so she could get her new toy wrapped in her finger.

When he looked at her she just... Smiled and... Disappeared like last time. Sasuke being Sasuke just let it pass like it was nothing. But if you knew Sasuke you'll know that inside he was angry, her disappearances irritated him, does she know how long he searched for her, how long he took getting the information in his grasp.

He wanted to show that Hyuuga girl just how strong he really is. 'Reading her file she supposed to be weak, she also got disowned and getting the Hyuga cursed seal' He smirked, it'll be a piece of cake to defeat her then, Just a weakling' he muttered burying his hands in his pockets walking away.

Hinata was watching him walk away after saying those words that she hates the most, she scowled. 'How dare he! I'll make sure he eats his words. After all, this is just a game, a game where I am the dominating one and he's just a piece being played like the others.' Oh how would they regret it all! 'Just one more week and this game starts' she grinned sadistic, walking to her sanctuary.

As she entered the mansion she could feel Sora's eyes on her, they were boring through her body.

He watched her all the time. She knew.

"Let's start. This is your last level in second stage. Complete this and there's no doubt that you will be able to defeat your whole village within seconds." Sora's deep eyes were staring her down.

He always looks for a sign of weakness in her, and if she showed any oh he would make her pay every second of it.

Finding none the match begins.


	4. Chapter 4

Walking around the village, Hinata felt bored it was too quiet and there was no action around here, she just wished she could go back to Sora and train, but that will be suspicious because she already disappears for half of the day and doesn't want anyone following her.

"Hinataaaaa" Kiba yelled while running to his teammate, she spoke too soon.

"Kiba-kun hi, what is it?" Hinata smiled at him.

"Hey... I was wondering if you know you wanted to go out sometimes." He shuffled nervously, blushing he felt like the old Hinata this thought made him even more red.

Hinata stood there in fake surprise. She knew that Kiba has liked her since the beginning of the academy.

Out of all the people out there she knew that he would stay loyal to her even if he knew about her secret.

Even in training he never attacks her and takes all her blows and returns none.

Yes, he holds back on her but she knows that it was because he cares for her.

He and Shino where the only ones that actually noticed a difference in her when she first met Sora. Well Shino only noticed when Kiba brought it up.

Hinata blushed and put her head down hiding her smirk, she wasn't going to act very confident in front of Kiba, he'll be suspicious.

"Ummm...-"

"Uhh you don't have to answer me now- I mean umm... Yeah you don't have to answer me now." Kiba said hurriedly in a panic state

"Kiba-kun I-I would l-love to go out with you." Hinata answers with a blush.

'It's hard to fake a blush' She thought holding her breath to make her face redder.

Kiba jumped up and down with a big smile on his face. "Really?" Hinata nodded shyly.

Kiba smiled wider and hugged her. Hinata also smiled awkwardly hugged him back.

"Alright then where do you wanna go?"

"A-anywhere is fine." Hinata smiled along with Kiba.

'Guess I'll have my fun with Kiba then' She grinned.

"Hmm? Alright Pick you up at 7?" Hinata nodded.

Kiba smiled one last time while running the other way jumping with joy.

Once he was out of sight Hinata smirked.

" I know your there... Sasuke." She started to walk towards the woods knowing he would follow.

He came out with a scowl on his face.

"How did you know I was there?" He said as he leaned on a near by tree crossing his arms.

"I'm a ninja. What do you expect?" She giggled as she picked a Kunai from her pouch.

"Barely any ninja can sense me, exception-" But he was cut off when the Kunai whizzed past him and dug to the tree's bark by Sasuke's head.

"Look Sasuke, am not like other ninjas. I unlike them can sense a lot of things. My senses are high. I can hear, smell and see things from miles away." Hinata stated in a bored voice as she fiddled with another Kunai.

"Hn" Sasuke was trying to not think about the Kunai beside his head, she caught him off guard and no one, _**no one **_catches the great Sasuke Uchiha off guard.

They stayed in silence for a couple of minutes.

" So you like him?" Sasuke asked with a bit a jealousy in his voice. You would have to be very attentive to hear it.

Hinata of course heard it. She mentally smirked.

" My my is someone... Hmm... Jealous?" She teased the avenger.

"What? Don't be ridiculous. What would I be jealous off?" He snorted.

"Hmm oh so many reasons. Kiba's strong-" Hinata decided to tease him more.

"Am stronger."

"He's good looking."

"Am better looking."

"He's wild."

"Am wilder."

"He's funny."

"Am funnier." Hinata raised an eyebrow at him. Really?

"He's sociable."

"Am even more sociable." Hinata laughed 'Says the loner!' She thought as she continued.

"He's outgoing."

"Am more outgoing." 'Oh my he's really full of himself'

"Hes fun."

"Am fun-er."

Hinata smirked.

"Oh is that so? What's so fun about you?" She cooed.

Sasuke stayed quiet until he smirked.

"Let me show you." He ran towards her and picked he up in a swift movement plopping her on his shoulder.

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Put me down!" Hinata yelled at Sasuke, hitting her fists on his hard back

But Sasuke merely shurgged the slight pain and started to jump up and down.

"Why? Am showing you how fun I can be." He chuckled as he bounced Hinata on and off his shoulder.

"Haha so funny. Put me down." She tried to make it convincing but it came out sarcastic.

"Hmm? That wouldn't be fun now would it?" He teased catching her sarcasm.

"This isn't the type of thing people call 'fun' you know." She huffed slaming her fists on his back.

"If it's not, then what do you call fun." He said as he shifted Hinata to get comfortable, stopping her brutal beating.

She stayed quiet.

"I don't know what fun is." She honestly never knew fun because she never had fun, living with the Hyuga's had taught you that.

"Is that why your with him? To show you what fun is?" He glared at the dirt on the ground, just thinking about Hinata with that mutt made him even more angry.

She gave it a thought.

"I'm with him... So he can... Show me how to feel again." She whispered in his ear making him shiver a little.

"I can show you what my definition of fun is if you show me yours." He grinned as he patted her back.

"Alright then. It's a deal" She chirped.

"Hn.'' Was his only answer.

''So…..can you PUT ME DOWN NOW?" Hinata yelled at sasuke while trashing around in his arms.

Sasuke sighed "No.''

"Why the fuck NOT?" Hinata whined.

''Because...I'm having fun.'' He smirked.

Hinata smirked. She closed her eyes and in a swift movement she jerked to her left sending Sasuke to the ground with her.

''Well so am I." She said while Sasuke roll them over so he was on top. She did the same and it all came down to a very childish game of rolling in the ground.

It wasn't to see who was stronger. It wasn't to see who the dominant one was, but instead it was an attempt to feel something. To feel happiness again. Any type of emotion to make them feel human again.


End file.
